


Diaries of Kyungsoo

by fairyyy, Spectophile



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, chansoo as teens, chanyeol is a basketball player, kyungsoo is a nerd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-26 06:36:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17740742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyyy/pseuds/fairyyy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spectophile/pseuds/Spectophile
Summary: Kyungsoo moves into a new home. He gets lost in his new neighborhood. A talking cat saves him, or that's what he thought.





	Diaries of Kyungsoo

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in march 2018 and just kinda forgot about it ;^; it was supposed to be a series but I lost inspiration.

Kyungsoo and his mother have prepared everything they need to move into their new neighborhood Gangnam, it was fairly sunny outside, summertime was just around the corner, and just in time for the long-awaited summer vacation that he was looking forward to.

It was a short drive from Goyang to Gangnam, nearly 20 minutes. Kyungsoo’s mother took the wheel, while her son sat next to her, leaning his head against his seat while plugging his earphones in, he wasn’t entirely paying attention to what he was listening to, he’s drowning in his thoughts about this new place that he’ll have to call home.  
“Sweetie, can you check on your phone where the nearest gas station is?” His mother asked, noticing on the dashboard that the car will soon run out of gas.  
Kyungsoo doesn’t reply; he has his earphones in.

“Hey, you listening?!” She looked at him for several seconds as her voice grew louder.  
He noticed at the corner of his eye that his mother was turning her head towards him every few seconds, and probably nagging about something.  
“Yes, mom?” He finally answered, yanking the left earbud out of his ear.

Gritting her teeth, she repeats herself: “Tell me where the nearest gas station is, why weren’t you listening the first time I told you that?”  
“Sorry, I had music on,” he said quietly, then proceeds to check his phone for a gas station nearby as requested.  
It took them a couple of minutes to arrive at the nearest gas station that Kyungsoo found, his mother steps out of the car as soon as she parked, fueling up her vehicle. He slides out of the car too, asking his mother if she needs anything from the convenience store.

“You can help yourself” His mother replied.

Kyungsoo nods and turns around heading towards the convenience store. He skips all the aisles going straight to the refrigerators, looking for his favorite banana milk among the other drinks.  
He grins, finally spotting the banana milk. He picks one up, and before walking up to the cashier he eyes the chips aisle, debating whether to get a snack or not. He walks out of the convenience store with two bags filled with snacks including his trusty banana milk. Kyungsoo hops in the car, placing the bags down between his legs.

“Isn’t that a bit too much?” His mother comments.

“Right… I also bought you your favorite!” Kyungsoo rummages in the bags sticking his tongue out and pulls the snack bar when he finds it.  
His mother smiles “Aww, thank you sweetheart” she pinches his cheek softly and accepts the snack bar. He lets out a chuckle and looks through the bag again to pull his banana milk out. They drove away from the gas station — and soon enough, they arrived at their new home. 

“Mom, it’s okay you can go inside, I’ll carry it” Kyungsoo takes his mother’s bag from her hold, and grabs the remaining stuff from the trunk. He walks back inside, placing the things down. He stretches his back.

“Why don’t you go look around your new neighborhood? I’ll deal with the rest of the furniture when it arrives.”

“I can stay if you need me.”

“It’s alright, Kyungsoo” His mother patted his back, reassuring him.

“I’ll get going then, take care.”

“You too, be careful.”

Kyungsoo puts his sneakers on and gets out of the door. He takes his phone out, plugging his earphones in and so he continues strolling around the neighborhood. Despite the noisy streets, it felt lively, and Kyungsoo fairly liked it.  
He recalled that there was a park on the map, he hurriedly takes his phone out of his pocket to check it out again. 

He snaps his head back up, looking for a particular vicinity. He wanders around, till he’s standing in front of the park’s gate. He smiles in victory spreading his arms and strode down across the park path. 

Kyungsoo starts taking pictures of the flowers, trees and whatever catches his interests. He keeps walking around, but he slows down his pace when he notices a basketball court.  
He changes his route to take a closer look. He stares at the guys that are playing basketball, and he decides to sit down on the grass to continue watching the game.  
The clock ticks and Kyungsoo feels bereft; he pulls his small diary out of his fanny pack, he adjusts his glasses and starts writing down his thoughts.

The sun waves it goodbyes and sets as the sky darkens, the basketball court vacates, and Kyungsoo gets up shoving his diary back in his fanny pack. He ambled between the trees under the moonlight, observing the space around him. Crickets are stridulating, and the summer breeze is lightening the hot weather. He walks out of the park, heading towards a familiar looking street. He remembers the thought he had about the roads being noisy hours ago, but it’s incomparable to the noisiness now.

Minutes have passed, and the more he walks the further he strays away from home, the places he walks up to keep getting unfamiliar. Kyungsoo starts feeling uneasy, but he tries pushing the negative thoughts out of his head. He puts his walk to a halt and checks his phone for directions, soon enough before he realizes it his cellphone shuts down mid-way.  
He curses himself for not bringing his portable charger with him and continues wandering. 

Kyungsoo doesn’t want to ask anyone for help, he knows he's stupid for choosing this decision, but he still hasn’t given up. He tries to use his brain for a good cause and moves towards the residential area, looking for familiar villas along the way. An hour passed and he still couldn’t find his house. Feelings of frustration crawl all over his body, he doesn’t want to worry his mom, and he’s sick and tired of not being able to find his shelter. 

He finally admits it. He’s lost. 

He stops, standing under a streetlight, looking down at his shoes and admits it once more audibly. 

“I’m fucking lost.” 

He hears a voice coming from behind him making him jolt, he whips around and looks at what caused that voice. It was no other than the most demonic living creature, a cat. Kyungsoo squints at it.

“fuck you.” 

“what?”

His eyes shoot wide open “you can talk?”

“uh... yeah?”

“do cats seriously talk around here? impressive”

“no they don’t, and can you at least look at me?”

“the heck? I am looking at you.” 

“I’m right here” he snaps his fingers, and Kyungsoo flinches once again, following the sound. His eyes land on a taller boy who’s stupidly grinning and waving at him.

“you’re lost, right? let me help you.”

“who are you?”

“I’m the very famous boy around the neighborhood, Park Chanyeol, nice to meet you.”

Kyungsoo stares at him for a while, but for some reason, the what so-called Chanyeol blushes.

“what are you blushing for?”

“I-I know I’m handsome but can you stop staring at me.”

Kyungsoo wants to laugh, but he also has no words to say, is this dude for real? 

“I can’t find my way out here.” 

“Alright, do you know what street your house at? also your house number?”

Kyungsoo gasps, he never thought of that. Why am I so dumb? He thought to himself.

“It’s house 33, but I can’t recall the street number.”

“Well, that’s good enough” Chanyeol starts walking and so Kyungsoo “Usually, houses from 30 to 40 land next to street 24B” he explains. “If it’s hard to remember your house’s location you can at least try to remember this convenience store” He points.

“It’s literally in the center of this neighborhood, look over there.” 

Kyungsoo looks over at what Chanyeol’s pointing at and it’s the street sign with 24B written on it. His jaw drops, he was too close, yet he couldn’t find his way home.

“what was I going to do without you, thank you so much” He looks at Chanyeol and bows. He starts walking again when he notices his house, but then he hears footsteps behind him. When the steps don’t seem to stop, he turns around. 

“I can go from here.”

“Are you sure? I’m too worried you’d get lost again.”

“I’m not a kid” Kyungsoo’s eyebrows knot as he pouts and Chanyeol giggles at the sight. He catches up to a still angry looking Kyungsoo “come on, let’s go.”

“I no longer want to bother you, so it’s fine.”

“It’s alright; I’m not bothered by any of this.”

Kyungsoo shakes his head and continues walking towards his house alongside Chanyeol silently. After short steps, he reaches the doorstep and looks at Chanyeol.

“You really didn’t have to do that... thank you though.”  
“Anytime!! it was nice meeting you umm—” Chanyeol paused and looked at Kyungsoo. He immediately answered with his name Do Kyungsoo, A smile lingering behind. Chanyeol smiles too, "Right. it was nice meeting you Do Kyungsoo." 

As Kyungsoo unlocks his front door, Chanyeol steps back “See you later,” Kyungsoo turns around and nods “later.”

Chanyeol winks and walks away.

**Kyungsoo's diary, entry no.138:**

 _Our new house looks great._

_6:02 PM- I'm at the park, I barely reached it. There's a basketball court, I wish I could make friends so we can play basketball together. The players look like they're enjoying themselves... I want to join them._

_The sunset is beautiful, I should head home._

_9:54 PM- I got lost today, it was terrifying... I don't think it was that bad tho... Initially, I thought I met a talking cat but it was just a handsome dumb looking dude. Besides the fact that I embarrassed myself, I believe I saw him at the basketball court earlier today? not sure._  
_He showed me around the neighborhood and TOOK ME BACK HOME?? yea I guess that happened? he also WINKED AT ME?? IS HE SERIOUS? maybe he's used to doing that?_  
_I'm somewhat frustrated.. who are you **Park Chanyeol**?_

_good night, I guess._


End file.
